darkshadowsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wolf Moon Rising
Wolf Moon Rising (wörtliche Übersetzung: Der Wolfsmond aufsteigt) ist der insgesamt 37. Band von Dark Shadows und der dritte von Lara Parker. Er erschien in den USA und England am 20. 08. 2013. Klappentext 'Original' When a portrait is lost that has maintained Quentin Collins’s youthful appearance for over a century—and has also kept his werewolf curse at bay—Quentin begins to dread the full moon. Meanwhile, David, the sixteen-year-old heir to the Collins fortune, has fallen in love with Jacqueline, a young girl living at the Old House who is the reincarnation of Angelique. David and Jacqueline are swept back in time to the prohibition era of the Twenties, where David uncovers the dark secrets of the Collins family history. Most threatening of all, Dr. Nathanial Blair, an expert in the paranormal, has come to Collinwood because he suspects they are harboring a vampire. Fortunately, Barnabas Collins has returned to his coffin after a disastrous flirtation with life as a human. Nevertheless, what Blair discovers places the entire Collins family in jeopardy. 'Übersetzt' Wenn ein Porträt verloren ging, welches Quentins Jugend über ein Jahrhundert schützte - und ihm auch von dem Werwolf-Fluch schützte - beginnt Quentin den Vollmond zu fürchten. Während dem, David - der sechzehnjähriger Erber des Collins-Glücks, ist in die Liebe mit einer Jacqueline - der Wiedergeburt von Angelique gefallen. David und Jacqueline werden in die Vergangenheit gewobbelt - in die Anfänge des 20. Jahrhundert, wo David die dunklen Geheimnisse der Collins-Familie entdeckt. Doch das gefährlichste von allem ist Dr. Nathanial Blair, ein Expert im Paranormal, kam nach Collinwood da er denkt, dass sie dort einen Vampir halten. Glücklicherweise ist Barnabas zurück zu seinem Coffin gekommen um als Mensch zu lenen. Dennoch was Blair untersucht bringt die Collins-Familie in Gefahr. Handlung Der Band beginnt mit sämtlichen Rückblicken auf das Ende des letzten Bandes. Jacqueline Harpignies - die Wiedergeburt von Angelique Collins - und David Collins sind ein verliebtes Paar. Barnabas Collins ist durch Dr. Julia Hoffman wieder ein Vampir. Antoinette - Jacquelines Mutter und Barnabas' Traumfrau - ist nun mit Barnabas' Freund Quentin zusammen. Barnabas ist nun eher unglücklich, als glücklich. Wegen Antoinette rettete er Miranda du Val und hat damit sich selbst "verflucht" und Antoinette hat noch dazu den Ring von ihm abgelehnt. Am liebsten wäre er gestorben, doch Julia Hoffman verwandelte ihn wieder in einen Vampir. Voller Hass und Rache sperrt er zunächst Hoffman in einen Sarg ein und zerreist Quentins Portrait, wodurch der Werwolf-Fluch auf Quentin zurückkehrt. Nun will der Vampir erreichen, dass er Antoinette während des Vollmonds beschützt und sie damit zurückgewinnt. Auch wächselt die Sicht zu Jacqueline und David. Sie beide hängen sehr oft zusammen ab und obwohl Jacqueline eigentlich nur Erinnerungen an Miranda du Val hat, erschafft sich in dem Gehirn der eher guten Jacqueline ein zweites Ego - die bösartige Hexe Angelique. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Wiederaufstehen der Hexe, weshalb Jackie auch Interesse an Barnabas zeigt. Sie ist auch nicht sehr in der Klasse beliebt. Von ihren Mitschülern wird sie schickaniert und bekommt den Spitznamen "Bitchy Witchy." Während dem bekommt David einen Snowmobile und versucht auch herauszufinden, was die Ursache für den Fluch der Collins-Familie ist. Willie weigert sich ihm etwas zu erzählen, doch dennoch erzählt er ihm von der tragischen Geschichte des Ertrinken der Kinder im Pool. Nach dem Barnabas das Portrait zerrissen, geschehen wegen Quentin weitere Probleme. Antoinette ist sehr gestresst, da sie von Quentin dauernd angeschriehen wird und er ihr das Verschwinden des Portraits vorwirft. Antoinette lässt ihre Wut wiederum an Jackie aus und schlagt sie sogar auch. David verspricht daraufhin Jackie, das Portrait zu finden. Die beiden begieben sich auf die Sucht und geraten dabei zu einem Düsenberg aus den 1920er. Allerdings geschiet etwas unerwartetes: die beiden werden durch das Auto ins Jahr 1929 gewirbelt. Der Besuch des Dr. Nathanial Blair ist auch beunruhigend. Nathanial Blair ist der verrückte Bruder des Warlochs Nicholas Blair. Der Wissenschaftler ist sich sicher, dass sich auf Collinwood ein Vampir versteckt und mit ihm sogar (schmerzhafte) Experimente machen will. Quentin wird begeistert, als ihm Nathanial offenbart, dass er in die 1920er Jahre fahren könnte. Quentin verspricht ihm danach zu sagen, wer denn der Vampir sei. Eine Beziehung zwischen Barnabas und Antoinette entwickelt sich auch. Als der Wolfsmond aufsteigt und sich Quentin in einen Werwolf verwandelt, wird Barnabas von dem Werwolf angegriffen und sehr schwer verletzt - denn der Werwolf, ist die einzige Kreatur die einen Vampir (außer der Phälung) vernichten kann. Antoinette kümmert sich um Barnabas und rettet ihn vor dem Tod. Allerdings wird sie darauf zu Barnabas' Futter, als er ihr jede Nacht ihr Blut stiehlt. Dies macht sie auch natürlich schwächer, doch sie ist nicht das einzige Opfer. Der Quentin-Werwolf terrorisiert die Wälder und die Menschen, die in dem Wald sind. Von Jackies Mitschülern ist Petey das erste Opfer von Quentin, und Ernie Slavic wird von Hoffman entsaugt, als er sie befreit, denkend es wäre eine Gruft die zur Halloween-Party gehören würde. thumb|Die Flapperin LizIm Jahr 1929 sind David und Jackie auf der Suche nach dem Portrait von Quentin. Dabei entdecken sie ein ganz anderes Collinwood. Ein Collinwood voller Partys, Mafias und Affären. Jackie freundet sich mit der Flapperin Liz - die junge Elizabeth Collins Stoddard - an, während den David das Portrait sucht und dabei auf den Maler Charles Delaware Tate stoßt. Jackie hilft Liz auch bei der Flucht mit ihrem Liebhaber Quentin, dies verhindert aber die Mafia und selbst Lizs Vater Jamison Collins. Noch in der selben Nacht wollen Jackie und David mit dem Portrait verschwinden, dennoch lassen sie das Portrait in der Bücherei und schaffen, doch gleich danach geräten sie in weitere Fallen. Sie sind Zeugen einer Exekution, wo der Ku Klux Klan schwarze Negroes hinrichtet. Die Mitglieder des Ku Klux Klans wollen nun Jackie und David erwischen um sie auszuschalten, da die zwei für sie gefährlich wurden. David und Jacqueline fallen zwar von dem Witwenhügel, doch können sie dank Angelique Collins, die Jackies Gehirn beeinflusst, lebend davon kommen. Auch ist es ihnen gelungen mit dem Auto zurück in das 1971 zu kommen. Zurück in der Gegenwart: Antoinette ist tot. Hoffman wirft Barnabas vor, wie er sie behandelt hat und verschwindet daraufhin. Der Werwolf terrorisiert Collinsport weiter. Noch schlimmer wird es, als der verrückte Blair denkt David sei der Vampir und sperrt in deshalb in sein Laboratorium ein. Quentin erscheint in dem Laboratorium auf, kann aber die verzweifelten Rufe von David nicht hören. Quentin drückt auf Blair und verlangt, dass er sofort in die Vergangenheit durch die Séance gelangt. Nathanial bleibt keine andere Wahl und macht das, was Quentin von ihm verlangt. Quentin war allerdings in das Ende der 20er/Anfang der 30er geführt, wo aber er selbst nichts machen konnte. Er sah nur ein Kapitel seines Lebens, wo ihm Liz das Herz brach. Es wird eine Flashback-Szene gezeigt, wo Elizabeth mit Paul Stoddard in der Bar sitzt und mit ihm schon bereits verheiratet ist. Sie ist unglücklich in der Ehe, doch auch will sie Quentin nicht zurück. Als Quentin mit Liz beginnt zu flirten, schießt Paul auf Quentin. Quentin überlebt es nur noch mehr sehr knapp. Quentin gab auf und verließ das Laboratorium. Ihm war nun klar gewesen, dass heute Nacht wieder eine Mörder-Nacht beginnen. Glücklicherweise wird David von Barnabas gerettet, während Jacqueline Kampf gegen ihr zweites Ego - den Spirit von Angelique führt. Als Jackie in Collinwood auftacht, erklärt ihr Carolyn dass sie David das Herz brach in dem sie Gefühle zu Barnabas zeigte. Allerdings können das die zwei Mädchen nichts genau klären, denn sie werden von dem Werwolf Quentin angegriffen. Glücklicherweise blieb das Portrait noch immer in der Bücherei (wo es David in 1929 hingelegt hat) und durch die falsche Unterschrift von Jackie konnten sie sich und Quentin noch retten. Jackie zieht daraufhin nach Collinwood ein, und doch hatte alles noch ein Happy-End. Es bleiben allerdings wenige offene Fragen, denn man weiß z.B. nicht wo und was Dr. Hoffman ist/macht. Charaktere *Angelique Collins *Antoinette Harpignies *Barnabas Collins *Carolyn Stoddard *Costance *Charles Delaware Tate *David Collins *Dr.Nathanial Blair *Doug *Elizabeth Collins Stoddard *Ernie Slavic *George Claggard *George Cukor *Lucy Anne *Fredrick Simmons *Fritz Lang *Jacqueline Harpignies *Jamison Collins *Jay *John Evermore *John Carpenter *Jenny Collins *Josette DuPres *Julia Hoffman *Laura Collins *Magda Rakosi *Mason Clark *Max Ophuls *Paul Digleton *Paul Stoddard *Petey *Quentin Collins *Willie Loomis Schauplätze *Collinsport **Collinwood **Witwenhügel **Das alte Haus **Dr. Nathanial Blairs Laboratorium **Zimmer von Liz **Blue Whale **Wälder von Collinsport **Jacquelines Schule Fortsetzung Am 7. Mai 2013 wurde auf Dark Shadows SHADOWGRAM gesagt, ein vierter Teil der Lara Parker-DS Reihe würde auch erscheinen. Dies wurde von Lara Parker selbst am 4. August 2013 in ihrem Blog bestätigt. Der vierte Roman solle sich hauptsächlich mit Victoria Winters beschäftigen. Titel ist noch unbekannt. Es gibt Gerüchte über einen möglichen Titel "Victorias Time travel." Wolf Moon Rising Tour Siehe Hauptartikel: Wolf Moon Rising Tour Bei der Erscheinung des Bandes war auch eine Tour organisiert. Wolf Moon Rising ist bisher der einzige Band, zu dem eine Tour gemacht wurde. Für die Tour Daten und weitere Informationen siehe Hauptartikel. Übersetzungen *Ungarische Übersetzung (wird höchstwarscheinlich Ende 2013 erscheinen; war offiziell auf Lara Parkers Facebook bestätigt) Covergalerie Wolfmoonrisingnew.jpg|Kindle und E-reader Wolf moon rising final cover.png|Gebundene Ausgabe und Taschenbuch Wolfmoonrising.jpg|Draft Cover Trivia *Der zweite Part der Geschichte findet im Jahr 1920 statt beschreibt die Vergangenheit von Quentin.Im Interview mit Lara Parker erwähnt. *Lara Parker erwähnte bereits in ihrem Interview, dass in diesem Band sich die Sicht zwischen fünf Charakteren wechseln wird. Im Interview mit Lara Parker erwähnt. *Der Band spielt in einem besonderen Winter, der eine Masse von Schnee verursacht, während der junge David einen Snowmobile bekommt. Dies war auch im Interview noch vor der Bucherscheinung bekannt gegeben. Im Interview mit Lara Parker erwähnt. *Lara Parker erwähnte auch, dass sie David in dieser Story (ähnlich wie in The Salem Branch) mehr in den Mittelpunkt schieben wird und auch von seiner Sicht ab und zu sie schreiben wird. Im Interview mit Lara Parker erwähnt. *David und Jacqueline werden durch einen Düsenberg in die Verganheit schweben, wie es Lara Parker in einem Interview erwähnte. Im Interview mit Lara Parker erwähnt. *Die Position von Quentin auf dem Cover ist die gleiche, wie die auf seinem CharacterArt. Referenzen Kategorie:Bücher